


I'll Gladly Make Mistakes (If It Means Meeting You)

by IggyPan_1324



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, This is Bad, and with bohemian rhapsody in the background, like really really bad, sorry - Freeform, this is written with only coffee running in my system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggyPan_1324/pseuds/IggyPan_1324
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun swears he has never seen anyone as pretty as Lu Han before. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Gladly Make Mistakes (If It Means Meeting You)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Because I have been writing shitty headcanons to my friend Maya for days now and since I really missed writing, I decided to try and write a selu drabble. This is my first time writing selu so I hope you'll like this! I apologize in advance for my mistakes! 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> My dear Maya this is also for you because even if you won't join me in making headcanons you still read all of them :)

_Is this the real life? Is this just fan—_

Lu Han groaned after managing to shut his alarm clock off, laying in bed with his eyes closed for a few seconds before groaning again after realizing that today was the day his mom was going to visit him. He loves his mom, really, she just gets a bit _overwhelming_ sometimes. He sits up slowly and rubs his eyes, glancing at the clock which read _6:35 a.m._ He trudges slowly to his bathroom, only half-awake. He finishes cleaning up after 30 minutes and is now fully awake and dressed for the day.

He heads down to the kitchen and rummages through the drawers only to find nothing. Goddamn it, his roommate must have forgotten to go grocery shopping again. He tries again with the refrigerator only to find nothing. He sighs in resignation and grabs his wallet and keys sluggishly. Time for grocery shopping.

\-----------------------------------------------

Standing in the middle of an aisle with an empty pushcart, Lu Han realized belatedly that he should have made a list before going to the grocery store. He shrugs to himself, _oh well, I should just get all the necessities I'll come across with,_ he thought before grabbing the cereal he wanted and dumping it into his cart.

 _Wrong,_ Lu Han thought to himself once he was finished and is now faced with the problem of carrying this shit ton of shopping bags all by himself. He sighs for the umpteenth time that day and with some help with the cashier manages to fit everything in his arms. He stumbles into multiple people on his way to the exit and after ~~too many~~ some 'sorry!'s and 'watch where you're going!'s he's finally out the store.

\-----------------------------------------------

Sehun wiped the sweat off of his forehead with the face towel he brought along with him, taking a small break from his daily morning jog. He looked up just in time to see a small girl walking out of the supermarket struggling with the bags she was carrying. He crossed the street and jogged up to her. "Hi miss! Do you need help with that?" Sehun smiled at the girl and studied her face carefully. She was really pretty and slightly smaller than him, with short blonde hair, brown doll-like eyes and a childish face. Her brows furrowed and her lips turned down in a frown, making Sehun wonder if he said something wrong. "Who the fuck are you calling miss?! I am clearly a man!" Lu Han pulled up his arm with great difficulty and pulled his shirt down, showing Sehun his non-existent boobs. The taller man's face flushed red as he hurriedly grabbed the _boy_ 's arm that was pulling his shirt up. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to offend you!" Sehun bowed down for a few seconds and then stood up straight. "But I could still help you with that, if you want." Sehun sheepishly scratched the back of his head, still feeling guilty. Lu Han nods and then wordlessly hands half of his baggage to Sehun. "I'm Sehun by the way. I'm really sorry about earlier."

"Thank you for your help Sehun. I'm Lu Han."

Lu Han gives the taller a small smile then continues their walk in comfortable silence.

And maybe, _just maybe_ , Sehun's heart skipped a beat.

\-----------------------------------------------

"Okay, here we are. Thank you so much again for your help Sehun. Please don't worry about earlier, it's fine." Before Sehun could reply, the door was suddenly opened and revealed a woman who looked like she was in her thirties. "Lulu! I was wondering where you've been!" The woman hugged him tightly then released him to look at Sehun. "Oh dear! Is this your boyfriend?"

_"Mom—"_

"Why didn't you tell me Lu Han? You could've easily called me and told me about him!"

"Mom! _He's not my boyfriend!_ He's just helping me with my bags."

Sehun awkwardly waved at Lu Han's mother and smiled politely at her. "Hello. I am Oh Sehun. It's nice to meet you." He ends his greeting with a small bow and he's certain that he has never felt more unsure in his life before. Mrs. Lu grabs both of Sehun's hands in her own and stares into the tall boy's eyes with a determined look on her face. "Please date my son." That was the moment Lu Han knew that enough is enough and placed his hands over her shoulders and steered her to go inside the house again. "Okay mom, we'll talk later. Sorry." He smiles apologetically at her one last time and closes the door.

Lu Han slumps against the door and let out a tired sigh. "I'm so sorry about that. I didn't know she would arrive earlier than expected." Sehun just smiles at him. "It's okay. She seems nice. And I'm not really against it you know?" 

"Against what?" The shorter one stares back confusedly at Sehun.

Sehun smirks.

"Dating you."

Lu Han's mouth open and close like a fish out of water as Sehun hands him the rest of the bags and a piece of paper with a series of numbers, presumably Sehun's phone number. "Call me okay? Bye."

Lu Han doesn't even get a chance to say goodbye because Sehun jogs away after that. He stands there stunned for a few moments before entering his house with a dazed look.

~~Lu Han definitely calls Sehun later that night.~~


End file.
